Icy Dictator: Chapter 14
Hope POV I walked down the huge tunnel, the rest of the contestants behind me, i saw Melina and Annabeth at the far back, Lyra and Jake in the middle and Andrea, Dallas and Stephanie carrying a uncoinscious Josh. But there was no sign of Platina or Kenny. I shrugged, since Kenny absorbed a bit of her essence and Platina was a goddess i guess they just could have materilized all the way back at Mount Othyrs. I glanced at Stephanie and Andrea, ever since i knocked that inconsiderate jerk Josh they wouldn't talk to me! I mean come on! He tried to kill Stephanie without a second thought even thought they were friends! For that if me and Josh were ever in the arena i wouldn't think twice about running my arm-blade threw the little hobbits heart. "Heh i like your anger" I jumped as i found Platina, wearing a purple silk dress, pop out of the air "Oh its you, what do you want?" She stroked my arm, which was surprising since she either did that with Kenny or Josh. "I see new light in you, a flaring anger that is as bright as the sun itself, and a merciless heart....I like that-" Her hand went to my cheek and i smelled the sweet fragrance of her breath "-I like that very much" I grab her hand with my metal one and removed it from my cheek before she could get any closer "Wow you just love messing with peoples heads" She crossed her arms but the smile on her face did not waver "You will come back, when your anger is at its peak, when all you can think of is revenge and it engulfs you-" she blew me a kiss "-You will come back to me" I stared at her and suddenly i feel myself drawn to her...those eyes...there like...like the night sky on a clear day... I shook it off and marched faster down the tunnel, not bothering glancing back cause i knew she was still smiling at me. 5 Hours I lay on my bed in my tent, It would take like a thy months to travel to Mount Othyrs, I was staring at the ceiling, i was shirtless so my metal arm was showing not like when i wore my shirt and gloves. I found myself pondering Platina's words, it was obvious she used to have a crush on Josh and i sometimes see her giving Kenny a kiss, which he hates so much, and now she has her sights on me. Suddenly i heard someone open the door, i looked and saw it was Stephanie "You come to give me another lecture?" She stared at me for a moment then stepped forward and raised her hand. I waited for it, she was gonna slap me then leave to go back to Josh. I waited for a moment...then another wondering when the stinging blow would come. I opened my eyes to see she was no longer in front of me, she was sitting next to me, her face in her hands. I looked at her "Why did you come here if you were not gonna lecture or hurt me?" She looked up at me and stared at me for a moment "I understand why you punched him...And Josh was right...it would have been better if one of us died and not the both of us" I sighed, i had heard this before, she was just quoting Josh's words. "But...when he attacked me....I wanted him to die, just for a second, i wanted him to die" I stared at her then at my arm "How is Josh?" "He's physically fine but....his subcoinscious is fading" I turned to her in surprise "He's dying?!" She nodded sadly "And Shirato will still make him fight" I looked at the ground "Is there no way we can save him?" "I don't know..." I looked at Stephanie and put my hand on her shoulder and pulled her towards me, she seemed surprised by this "Don't worry we'll figure it out" She smiled and the next thing i knew our lips met and the night melted away. Category:Luke 12346 Category:Icy Dictator Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapter Page